


The Halla and Hart

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, death in the final battle, farewell letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra waits for her love to return from his final battle. but when the party returns they come bearing news she wishes she never had to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halla and Hart

Cassandra stood in the great hall willing her love to hurry and return from his final battle safe. The doors were throw open to reveal Iron bull flanked by Solas and Varric entering. 

‘where is Lavellan?’ she wonders along with why have the horns not sounded to herald their return? 

Varric moves to speak and what he says shatters her heart. “I’m sorry seeker the mark flared and consumed him there was nothing we could do. I am so sorry!” 

The last sentence coming in a broken voice as he turns away to find his room and drink himself to death first Hawke now the herald. Iron bull steps forward and wordlessly hands her a staff with a simple handkerchief tied to its lyrium infused head a handkerchief that she had given him as a joking trophy like the maidens in her tales, before turning away to be with his boys to drink themselves blind and remember the leader that saved them all. Solas walks up last and what he said destroys anything holding back her tears. 

“His last words were for you. ‘Cassandra I am sorry looks like I will not be able to take you to meet my keeper I am sorry.’ He loved you more than life never doubt that seeker.” He moved silently away to leave the castle forever his heart heavier for the loss of a soul of a friend so bright.

Cassandra with tears in her eyes moves up the stairs to his quarters to be alone. Inside the room she finds on his desk a pair of letters one for her alone and the other for the war council marked ‘to be opened in the event of the inquisitor’s death.’ She reaches out with a trembling hand while tears fall in silent rivers. The letter is written in elvish the language he spent hours teaching her to read. 

‘Cass if you are reading this then I have died in the final fight, currently you wait downstairs to see me off but I cannot go without insuring that I can say goodbye in a proper fashion. If anything of my body remains I ask that you take it to my keeper to have me pasted into the gods’ hands. Cassandra you were my light and my guiding star and I must ask one last thing of you. Hidden in the chest under my bed is a promise ring I wanted to ask for your hand in your shem marriage and as my bond mate in my clans I will not ask you to wear the ring but I ask you to keep it to remember that I always planned to come back to you.’ She dropped the letter and fell to her knees crying for a few moments before gathering herself. 

Moving to the simple bed that she had shared so many wonderful nights with him in, kneeling she pulled out the small chest and opened it to find a small velvet box nestled inside. She lifted the box out and with trembling fingers opened it to reveal a ring that she knew by just the feel of it was hand made by him, it was a ring made to look like a pair of Halla and a Hart twinning together. He had always joked he was called Hart in his clan and he always called her his golden halla. Finally she let herself scream her rage and sorrow to the maker and the gods he worshipped as tears flowed freely.


End file.
